robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Gooses's Shelter
Ok so this story might have some binary text and hex text, to translate it..it's just simple check it on the internet! xD It has been 2 years, and I haven't played any games from Roblox. Roblox was one of my favorites online games, In my opinion, I started to play it since I was only 10 years of living...I remember the old times I became a pro in one of my favorite games in Roblox "Jail Break", I have some amazing online friends who they hang out with me almost every day, ...Ah old times was great!... Now you might be wondering: "How came you quitted Roblox?". Well, I remember that time..Where I got one of my biggest nightmare in my life and no I didn't know that coming. I shouldn't trust that person in the first place ...So let me telling you my creepy story which takes a place in 2 years earlier, So I do not know where I should start. Oh! let me tell you, how I met that person... So that day was Friday, I was excited to become a part of the builder's club, I bought an outrageous builder club by using an iTunes gift card from my grandfather who passed away last year...So I decided to go to a game called "Trade Hangout" well maybe most of you knew that game so that's where I met that person, he's appeared to that game a while ago, I didn't know his full username, but I still remember calling him "Gooses" so, he friended me and I accepted without any thoughts, then later I thought he was going to ask me for trade because you know, we both in trade hangout and I was waiting for him to talk...I received a DM from him it wasn't a trade request, after all, it just like...What friends do on DM.. A normal conversation we talked for a while...it seems normal through, days after days we became best buddies, Gooses always been online, when he saw me online he asked to play almost each day, in my opinion, he became the most active one.. One day...i decided to play in one of my favorite game "Jail Break", at that time Gooses was off for a while which I really don't mind, then later ago. An unknown Robloxian started to follow me during my gameplay, I found it creepy...so i decided to ask them: Me: Erm, I don't get it, why you following me? Unknown Robloxian: I know it's very wired and you thought that I'm a creep but I have something "important" to tell you. Me: Dude, you can tell me instead of following me and wasting your time. Unknown Robloxian: you know "Gooses". aren't you? Me: Yeah..? he's my best bud. Unknown Robloxian: Ok because I'm his friend Me: And? Unknown Robloxian: You have to unfriend him Me: What? Why? Unknown Robloxian: I know you might be confused but you have to trust me... UNFRIEND HIM NOW! Me: But what's going on?? Unknown Robloxian: You will be in trouble if you didn't unfriend him right away! then....that Unknown Robloxian left the server some couple minutes before Gooses appeared, I Still remember that I started being terrified inside... I can feel how my body started to shake and stressed out..well yeah did ask Gooses about that if it's true, he started to laugh loud and said "Oh man! I forgot to tell you that my friend has "fallen in love" with tolling and love trolling everyone like you! hahaha" and I was like "oh......okay then" I'm still in fear at that moment but we did play and having fun... Later that night, I unable to sleep, that conversation between Me and Unknown Robloxian was through my head and I cannot get it out, I was like, "what I'm going to do?" & " why would I unfriend him for no reason?" there is probably something behind Gooses and Unknown Robloxian for sure, maybe about their friendship problems? hmmm, not sure. So apparently next week, it was finally summer which is my favorite season! schools finally end and I was so happy for going on summer vacation! I told Gooses that I'm going to vacation which means I'm going to be offline for 2 weeks straight. Gooses said he was going to create a game which it made me interested, I asked "what's it about?" he said "it is a surprise you know" I didn't say I disliked surprised but yeah this is where our conversation ends... My vacation was great but few days...I was through Roblox to check some updates I received another message from Gooses it was received at 3:59 am, The weirdest thing I got in that message that I cannot understand : "01001101 01111001 00100000 01010011 01100101 01100011 01110010 01100101 01110100 00101100 00100000 01001101 01111001 00100000 01010000 01100001 01110011 01110100 00101100 00100000 01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00111111". it creeps me out. I thought that he used that to play with me or something so I didn't reply it. After my vacation ends, I returned home and I bit confused I got 3 more messages from Gooses one is "01001001 01101101 00100000 01010111 01100001 01101001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101" This : "01101001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110" And this : "01001001 01101101 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01111001 00100001 00100000 01101001 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01101001 01110011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100001" I ignored all of them and I said hi, he didn't respond...So I checked his profile and I can see the Unknown Robloxian in his friend list their avatar is full of...Black, Unknown Robloxian wasn't like that when I met them in "Jail Break" , They were like...normal outfit I guess? so then, I found Gooses's first game which is published last night on his profile, it's called "Gooses's Shelter" with another creepy description about that game, it's another code (Dang it): " 01001001 01101101 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01111001 00100001 00100000 01101001 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01101001 01110011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100001" I also ignored that and i directly clicked play I was nervous about that I went to the server and it's very creepy as well, First, I saw flashing image with Jeff the killer, the place was dark the floor is dark brown and the sky was black, I can see a small house in front of me...Wait I'm not the only one in this server, I can see a full black Robloxian... Wait it's him! it's Unknown Robloxian!: Me: dude are you alright? Unknown Robloxian: Why you are here? you shouldn't be here! Me: Gooses invited me to... Unknown Robloxian: No Dude No, you Shouldn't be here you're the next victim Me: What Do You Mean By That? next victim, shouldn't be here, blah blah blah WHAT IS THAT MEAN? Unknown Robloxian: Fine, you are invited here for... Me: For? Unknown Robloxian: For..something Me: ?? Unknown Robloxian: 46 6f 72 20 48 61 76 65 20 53 6f 6d 65 20 46 75 6e 20 4f 46 20 43 4f 55 52 53 45 21 Me: WHAT? and he left... I'm terrified, then he came back again and Gooses came with Jeff the killer shirt, He came used a command to make his avatar sit and cry, He's a front of that little black house and said "69 74 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 62 65 20 61 77 65 73 6f 6d 65 20 74 68 61 74 20 6d 79 20 62 65 73 74 69 65 73 20 61 72 65 20 68 65 72 65 20 66 6f 72 20 79 6f 75 20 73 69 73 21" I'm so confused about what he said exactly then, Unknown Robloxian said suddenly: Unknown Robloxian: his sister's birthday... Me: Today's his sister's birthday? Unknown Robloxian: Yeah... Me: O wow why it has to be creepy? Gooses: 53 68 65 20 6c 6f 76 65 73 20 74 68 69 73 20 70 6c 61 63 65 Me: Don't you know what he said? Unknown Robloxian: No idea. then I heard a creepy noise of children singing with the noise of beep, then a music box, me and unknown unable to leave the game I was scared to death! images started to flashing and I closed my eyes then minutes later the flashing images stopped and my avatar turned full of black I can't even see my face, Unknown said: "I need to report this game!" and I did too, suddenly I and Unknown got a note saying: "54 68 61 6e 6b 20 79 6f 75 20 76 65 72 79 20 6d 75 63 68 21 0d 0a 0d 0a 47 6f 6f 73 65 73" and the game disconnects... I immediately shut my laptop very fast and having a mental breakdown..It was 12 am and I was freaked out, My family were sleeping and don't want them to know that... I went to the bathroom and drink a glass of water return back to my bedroom, I started to spy on my laptop while I'm laying on the bed with a cover on, until I fell asleep. The light of my bedroom was on whole the night, I woke up next day and I saw my laptop was open, I was scared and ran away to the bathroom..after 30 minutes I decided to uninstall Roblox and not seeing it ever again. THE END aftermath: I visited Roblox one more time and I saw my account was terminated so I created an account, Gooses's account was deleted, and Unknown too, I'm glad that game is deleted and I will never see Gooses again I do not understand the point of that anymore, I do understand he invited us to for his sister's birthday, why the game is really dark? how even his sister loves this theme? I do not understand... The jeff the killer shirt is still available on roblox : https://www.roblox.com/catalog/800428692/jeff-the-kiler Category: Category: